Silence
by Marde State
Summary: [Naruto Gaiden] El silencio siempre fue algo notable en mí y aunque muchos me digan que es un carácter heredado por mi padre, yo solo sé que un misterio es que nos envuelve a lado de él. (Basado en los pensamientos de Sarada)


**Hola a todos este es un curioso OS que se me ocurrió por culpa de Kishitroll y sus drogas, nahh, en serio, este nuevo comienzo de Naruto Gaiden ha traído arenas y dramas en los amantes del Sasu-Saku y de paso mucho de qué hablar de todo esto.**

**En fin, este corto OS se me ocurrió al pensar en la pequeña así que espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este OS.

**Título: **Silence

**Autora: **Marde State

**Género:** Drama

**Parejas principales: **Sarada U.

**Aclaraciones de la autora:**

Este OS nació a causa del manga y está redactado desde el punto de vista de Sarada al darse cuenta aquella foto y la ausencia de su padre.

* * *

**Silence**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde que tengo memoria aprendí a usar máscaras, la educación es esencial siempre mamá me lo dijo, no habrá problemas si se es comprensivo, no habrá luchas si no se quiere y no habrá más guerras si se está en paz.

Las palabras de mamá fueron las que siempre oí desde que tuve la razón para diferenciar las cosas aunque en ciertas ocasiones, el Hokage me platicaba del dicho concepto del sueño de paz. Ese deseo que simplemente no alcanzo comprender o tal vez no tengo ese sentimiento de rehacer las cosas.

—_**Sarada-chan, siempre dirige tu camino hacia adelante— **__fue lo que me dijo Naruto-sama cuando lo pillé comienzo en un viejo mulle cerca de la torre del Hokage __**—, y siempre has caso a todo lo que tu madre te diga. Ella siempre tiene la razón.**_

—_**Usted conoce mucho a mi madre. — **__susurré en señal de confusión lo cual estaba demás pues sabía bien que él me había oído._

—_**Sakura-chan fue mi mejor amiga y la hermana que siempre deseé— **__se giró para verme y mostrarme una sonrisa tierna__**—, aunque te aconsejo que nunca le hagas perder la paciencia. Tiene una estupenda fuerza— **__palmeó el suelo verdoso __**—. No sigas de pie detrás un árbol, siéntate conmigo. Apuesto a que te gusta el ramen.**_

_Mis mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí y aunque poseía una palpable vergüenza, no deseaba rechazar una invitación del Hokage quien también era mi tío según mi madre. _

—_**¿Te gusta ser ninja, Sarada-chan? —**__ la pregunta del Hokage me tomó con la guardia baja, lo miré de soslayo para ver su reluciente sonrisa, ahora veo de donde heredó Bolt esa expresión._

—_**Me agrada. —**__ mentí perfectamente bien, es en eso donde mi talento sobresale._

—_**¿Cómo va tu visión? —**__ volvió a interrogarme pero esa expresión amable me dio la suficiente confianza para contestarle._

—_**Creo ser más Haruno que un Uchiha— **__respondí con un sabor amargo__**—, y lo prefiero así. Jamás conocí a mi padre y tampoco deseo hacerlo.**_

_Naruto-sama frunció el ceño pero luego vuelve a suavizar su mirada para acariciar mi cabello. Sentí su cálida mano acariciar mis mejillas y eso me sonrojó terriblemente. El Hokage suavizó nuevamente mi corazón y unas ligeras lágrimas corrieron hacia abajo._

—_**Sasuke siempre ha sido una persona indiferente, siempre guarda silencio ante todo. Es algo que has heredado de él—**__ crispé los puños, detestando las palabras que me relacionan con mi padre__**—, pero no justifico su comportamiento.**_

—_**He vivido todos estos años bajo el cuidado de mi madre. Ella siempre ha sido un padre y una madre a la vez. Soy un Uchiha pero ¿de qué me vale todo eso? No sé desarrollar mi poder ni siquiera tengo un solo miembro de mi clan en vida— **__masculló aunque Naruto-sama mantuvo su mano en mi mejilla __**—. Quisiera saber porque soy la única Uchiha en esta aldea, deseo tanto saber mis orígenes.**_

_Los ojos azules del Hokage reflejaron tristeza. Sabía bien que compartió muchos años de su vida en el mismo equipo de mis padres y aunque sea cierto para mí suele ser una patética ironía de la vida._

Desvanezco el recuerdo para enfocar mis ojos en mi madre que yace sobre una cama. Sus desmayos se están haciendo cada vez más constantes como lo dijo Shizune-sama y aunque ella me mienta con la excusa de un simple agotamiento, sé que hay algo más allí.

Crispo los puños sin importarme que el pedazo de papel este rompiéndose en mis manos. Me trago el llanto y el dolor como todas las noches que suele frustrarme con la presión de la academia.

A veces desearía tanto escupir el apellido Uchiha frente a mi padre pero sé bien que eso nunca pasaría. El silencio de mis penas las he llevado por largos años y aunque frente al Hokage suelo liberarme un poco, desearía tanto que sea mi padre el que viera todo eso.

Pero así aprendí a esconder mis sentimientos, no importa de qué tipo, no importa de qué manera porque desde mi infancia todo guarde en mí como un cofre cerrado de quien nadie tendría la llave aunque se quisiera buscarla, aunque quisiera ser encontrada.

Así aprendí la palabra impotencia, a contenerme, a morderme los labios, a cerrar mis puños, a ser mudo testigo porque la vida es dura por su desigualdad, desgarradora por su crudeza como su injusticia y esta realidad son aterradoras para mí incluso si mi madre siempre ha dado todo por mí.

Todo esto lo aprendí con el paso de los años desde que tomé contacto con el mundo real, desde que aprendí a emitir vocablos perfectamente sincronizados. Mamá siempre fue bastante estricta conmigo y a la vez la única amiga real que he tenido; jamás culpé a nadie por lo que soy y jamás haría tal cosa pero a veces la esperanza flaquea y el odio nace.

Me fui cerrando de a poco como quien deja una casa llevando pieza por pieza hasta dejarla vacía. Me fui cerrando de a poco como se cierras las puertas con candados y cerrojos para dejarla segura…Y me fui cerrando de a poco por el miedo que acumulé a raíz de los años.

Miedos de infante.

Heridas de niña.

Rencores abismales.

Me masajeo las cienes. Mamá sigue dormida y aunque Shizune-sama me pidió pasar la noche en su departamento, mi deber siempre es estar al lado de mi madre así que vuelvo a mi sitio para cuidarla.

Mamá fue una mujer muy hermosa en su juventud, no tenía porque ver fotografías de ello pues el reflejo de su belleza se marca aún en su pálido rostro. Qué irónico ver el cuerpo delgado de mi madre y su rostro hermoso para creer a la vez que dentro de ella existe un brutal ser que destruye todo si en caso la paciencia se le acaba.

—**Mamá…— **susurro mientras dejo caer mi rostro a un lado de la cama.

—**Sa-Sarada— **la voz de mamá me despierta fugazmente.

— **¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te duele alguna parte de tu cuerpo?**

—**Tranquila mi amor—**me sonríe con ternura como siempre lo hace cuando cometo imprudencias graciosas **—, he sido un ninja médico y puedo saber cuándo estoy mal. **

—**Tus desmayos son constantes y eso no es normal.**

—**Solo son molestias que he tenido desde pequeña. No son preocupantes. Suele agotarme mucho más rápido de lo que imaginas. **

Sus dulces manos acomodan mis anteojos. ¡Rayos! me hace parpadear y las ganas de gemir de tristeza quieren salir.

— **No ha sido tu culpa nena— **intenta levantarse pero se lo prohíbo **—, no te mortifiques por eso además debemos pensar cómo arreglaremos la casa.**

—**Naruto-sama dijo que podríamos irnos a su casa mientras reconstruyen la nuestra. — **respondo aunque la idea de pasar una semana bajo el mismo techo que Bolt me causa un terrible dolor estomacal.

—**Ah, Naruto estuvo aquí —**sonríe **—. Tal vez deberías ir a su casa. **

—**Él no me daría las respuestas a todas mis preguntas.**

—**¿Quieres volver a platicar sobre el clan Uchiha? —**su voz cambia, siempre le incomoda tocar el tema de mi familia.

Me observa. Sus ojos jades parecen dos hermosos portales a un lugar mágico y tranquilo pero parte de ellos muestran una tonalidad oscura y…misteriosa.

—**No quiero tocar el tema de tu relación con papá.**

—**¿Sacaste tu conclusión de que él y yo simplemente no somos nada?**

—**Lo que hubo entre mi padre o tú no tiene nada que ver con lo que estoy pensando además—**me muerto el labio inferior y desvío la mirada **—, tú siempre has sido mi padre y madre a la vez, eso es suficiente para mí.**

—**Sarada deja de pensar en ese asunto. Tu padre vendrá en el momento que él vea que es adecuado.**

—**No quiero seguir viviendo con la típica idea de que papá es un hombre bueno que si abandonó su hogar fueron por razones personales. — **cada vez me irrita que mi madre defienda a mi padre en su larga ausencia.

Mi madre sonríe pero noto que esa expresión es vacía y carente de verdad. No quiere decirlo. Está muy cansada y vuelve acostarse pero su mirada se dirigía hacia el cielo oscuro de Konoha.

—**¿Desearías mucho conocer a tu padre?**

—**Es lo que tanto deseo— **susurró aunque sé bien que mi madre desea llorar por todas las preguntas que he venido armando desde hace algunos meses **—, pero…**

Me muerdo le labio nuevamente. El corazón palpita y mis manos sudan dando a recordar lo que tengo en una de ellas. Sí, aquella foto donde papá esta junto a esa pelirroja mujer. Esa imagen donde aquella fémina capturó mi atención y donde…la confusión de mi origen sale a flote con mayor incomodidad.

—**¿Pero qué Sarada?**

—**Ah, nada, es solo que…— **no sé qué razón existe pero el corazón me palpita y la mente se aconseja retener mis verdaderas intenciones **—. Me interesa mucho conocer las razones de mi padre.**

—**Mi niña— **mamá me observa nuevamente y veo que las lágrimas escapan de sus bellos ojos **—, te aseguro que tu padre vendrá pronto y te dará sus razones.**

Estira sus brazos pidiéndome un abrazo. No lo dudo, jamás los he rechazado. Me acercó a ella y le doy un abrazo tan fuerte como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Jamás me gustó hablar de mis sentimientos y jamás pronunciar mis ideas en que afectaran terriblemente a la mujer que amo. El silencio siempre fue algo notable en mí y aunque muchos me digan que es un carácter heredado por mi padre, yo solo sé que un misterio es que nos envuelve a lado de él.

¿Qué es lo que significa todo esto? ¿Quién soy? ¿Cuál es mi existencia? ¿Por qué papá se fue tan lejos sin dejar por lo menos una palabra de cariño? Y… ¿quién es aquella mujer que hace sudar frio?

* * *

**¿Reviews? Gracias por leer. Y perdonen Fans de SasuSaku, no es intención ofenderles con este OS.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Marde State®_**


End file.
